


Starry eyes sparkin up my darkest night

by somethingyellow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is Whipped, Anxious Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto is whipped, Confession, Fluff, Hugging, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Train Ride, but Bokuto is there so its fine, crowded train, you are whipped for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingyellow/pseuds/somethingyellow
Summary: They both didn’t realize how crowded it was until they stood for the queue to the train. Before they could think to wait for another train or not they were pushed into the compartment.People so many people crowded without space, not even an inch between them. Bokuto held Akaashi’s sleeve and pulled him so they would not lose themselves in the crowd.Akaashi’s back now faced the compartment's wall and he was close to Bokuto, so close...they were almost chest to chest.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Starry eyes sparkin up my darkest night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic!  
> And was inspired by this [thread](https://t.co/NLMk2IdDVR)  
> It wouldn't be here if not for basil-sama ily :3 Hope you enjoy!

"Toss to me Akaashi!" Bokuto beamed. 

"Bokuto-san it's getting la-" Akaashi was cut off by a very pouty Bokuto "pleaseeeee for meee? Kaashiiii" dragging the vowels.

"Okay."

They practiced till the sun went down indicating it's getting late.

Bokuto doesn't seem like he's aware of it so Akaashi holds the volleyball and says "We should stop now Bokuto-san, we can always practice more tomorrow."

"Akaashi I wanna hit more of your tosses, they're the best!" Bokuto says but then adds "Okay we'll continue tomorrow."

They cleaned up and changed to leave for the station. The sky was a shade of yellow sinking into blue, soon they were near the station. They both didn’t realize how crowded it was until they stood for the queue to the train. Before they could think to wait for another train or not they were pushed into the compartment.

People so many people crowded without space, not even an inch between them. Bokuto held Akaashi’s sleeve and pulled him so they would not lose themselves in the crowd.

Akaashi’s back now faced the compartment's wall and he was close to Bokuto, so close...they were almost chest to chest.

People still came in waves pushing Bokuto to make their way inside to more space which was nonexistent. Bokuto tried his best not to crush Akaashi so he tried to support himself on the compartment’s wall behind the other and another hand to his left on the pole.

Now they were indeed chest to chest. Akaashi could feel Bokuto's breaths on his ear. It had been a long time since he was in a crowded train like this and definitely not his first time. Although Akaashi's never comfortable in them, he begins to feel anxious and lost and that is what is happening now. The vibrations under his feet because of the train weren't helping, it made his legs feel jelly, he wanted to get out, away from all these people, he could hear his own heart beating fast and a ringing in his ear although the train was eerily silent, he started to feel lost and his hands started trembling.

'Akaashi' ground yourself there was a voice somewhere in his head.

"Kaashi" Akaashi looked up afraid to open his eyes.

"Look at me Keiji." Akaashi wanted to, he tried his best to see through his eyelids which just wouldn’t stop blinking. Then Bokuto blew a small puff of cool air on Akaashi's forehead which tends to do the trick. Akaashi began to focus his eyes on Bokuto's face, his cheeks were a little flushed, his eyes those golden orbs which were looking at him with…. he couldn't say what, but they looked beautiful.

Bokuto whispered to him, "Hey you gotta breathe,". Akaashi didn't realize that he had held his breath and only exhaled heavily until now.

"Come on breathe with me okay?" Bokuto blew small puffs of cool air on Akaashi's hair and Akaashi managed to set a rhythm on his breathing.

His hands were still trembling so Bokuto brushed his fingertips onto Akaashi's palm and Akaashi held his hand so tightly and after a few seconds, he didn't feel like he would collapse standing there.

"You should sleep" Akaashi looked up at Bokuto again thinking he didn't hear it right to see the older looking at him with those eyes holding that emotion again but this time there was a small smile while making his cheeks full. Bokuto's been looking at him all this time, his face began to heat up leaving his ears and neck red. No this is not the time to think about that.

"Yeah just rest on my shoulder, you'll get a break from all this," Bokuto said in a low voice, and yeah Akaashi could do that, well he could sleep if he tried to that was a blessing to him. So he simply just did that, still holding Bokuto's hand for support well he couldn't  _ sleep  _ sleep but it made him stop thinking about his surroundings and just relax for a while. 

Minutes passed and Bokuto whispered against Akaashi's ear to wake him up. 

"Kaashi heyyy '' then brought his hand to just touch Akaashi's hair behind his hair slightly twirling it. Akaashi seemed to wake up to that and blinked a few times to gather his memories.

Bokuto whispered again "There's a seat empty you should sit there".

"No I’m fine Bokuto-san, I think you should you've been standing too." Akaashi denied.

Bokuto began to move back but Akaashi tripped onto him because he suddenly lost support which was Bokuto.

"See? you should sit until you get the feeling back on your legs Akaashi," Bokuto said while he held Akaashi's arm. 

Akaashi was helpless but listened to the older. He sat down while Bokuto was standing right in front of him. He didn't realize he was falling asleep again as we saw Bokuto's eyes on him watching with that emotion again he wondered what it was.

Soon the seat next to Akaashi was empty and Bokuto sat down. He saw his bag on Akaashi's lap which he insisted to hold, and how Akaashi's hand still seemed to clutch on it while ignoring his own backpack to the side. He looked at Akaashi, his long pretty lashes which fluttered when he blinked too much to focus on something, his brows not furrowed sometimes Bokuto feels like easing them out whenever Akaashi frowned too much, his lips in a peaceful 'o' poutier than it usually is. He liked seeing Akaashi like this and wished to see it every day somewhere in the far future.

Akaashi furrowed his brows stating that he was waking up, maybe it was his senses telling him that he was being stared at. Bokuto pretended to sleep now he doesn't know why he did that.

Akaashi sighs after seeing Bokuto next to him unlike the older he doesn't stare instead reaches for his hands shaking. He noticed how his own hands were actually bigger than the older while his fingers were slender and long and Bokuto's palm was wider sort of. He slots his fingers between Bokuto’s.

"Koutarou you always find me when I feel lost, what will I do when you're not there to save me anymore?" Akaashi whispered to himself.

Bokuto smiled to himself, he didn't doubt one bit in Akaashi's skills, later when he became captain. He knew that these thoughts are positive stressors and of course he would talk about it soon to Akaashi but that was later. They both heard the call for their stop and before Akaashi could ‘wake’ up Bokuto he already had his eyes opened. Akaashi quickly retreated his hand.

"Oh let's get going then!" Bokuto stood up holding Akaashi's bag."Can you walk now Akaashi? How are your legs?" Bokuto asked while reaching out to help the younger up.

Akaashi simply waved his hand and said "I'm fine Bokuto-san." he stood up holding Bokuto's bag. "You sure do carry fewer things," Akaashi said when he felt the bag was lighter than his own.

"Oh! that reminds me I left my math textbook in class! That is one fat book Akaashi!" Bokuto pouted in distress.

"It's fine, it'll be there tomorrow, I'm sure nobody wouldn't want to steal  _ your _ math textbook, "Akaashi says with a smirk.

"Aghaaasheeee" Bokuto pouted even harder which just made him more adorable. Akaashi smiled.

They both were just chattering on their way back home from the station.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked to practice more...I'm sure you're exhausted now," Bokuto said while looking down to the road.

"It's not your fault, and practicing with a star player like you helps me too. I'm sure a good sleep on the bed will-" 

"STAR PLAYER?!? ME???"Akaashi was interrupted by Bokuto, his eyes so wide and mouth opened in shock.

"Of course you are." Akaashi pointed to the night sky, "Brighter than all of those above" Akaashi watched as Bokuto looked up at the sky, moonlight falling on his face and he smiled with a wide grin. He looked at Akaashi who was admiring his face. And there it was again Bokuto's eyes grew soft around the corners and a small smile. 

"Then"

Bokuto brought one hand to Akaashi's face brushing his fingertips on his cheekbone which made Akaashi flutter his eyelashes, and another held Akaashi's hand. 

"You're my world"

Bokuto said looking into Akaashi's dark teal eyes which turned lighter cause something shined in them maybe because Akaashi now finally realized that emotion or because Bokuto’s reflection shone in them or maybe it was both.

The world melted to the star's warm embrace, finding its place and made sure to stay there for many many years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
